An intensive review and documentation of the interdisciplinary oncology curriculum through the four years of medical school has been initiated. The product of this process will be a manual of oncology objectives, and review questions. An Oncology Test is administered yearly to graduating seniors to measure their knowledge of oncology topics. The test items are cross-referenced with the oncology objectives. Analysis of students' performances on the oncology items from the NBME parts I and II is also done yearly as another measure of student achievement. Short audio tapes on various oncology topics are being developed and will be available to students and house staff via telephone. The tapes will address the proper procedures for the diagnosis and work up of oncology patients. Programs for Clinical Associates (fellows) and Clinical Assistants (students) have been implemented and are ongoing. Continuing Education courses for physicians and community awareness programs for the public are done annually.